When The Walls Come Crashing Down
by GregRox
Summary: Two years ago something changed her life forever. But it's gone now. Flack/OC. Character Death.
1. Cemetery

**A/N:** **I know a lot of people aren't fond of character deaths in fics but please give this story a chance. Who knows it may suprise you.**

Have you ever lost someone that you loved? Someone who takes up such a big part of your heart that when you lose them it seems like you can't go on?

I have. A year ago I lost my best friend, my boyfriend. My one and only. My forever.

And to this day there isn't a moment when I don't think of him. And what could've been. If I had done something differently, who he still be here today? Standing by my side, holding my hand? Or would he still be gone?

I could waste the rest of my life asking these questions and never getting any answers. But maybe that was easier than accepting that he was gone.

One split second had been all it took to take him from me forever.

I remember standing in the hallway where he had died, and looking at the blood that stained the floor. His blood, that had kept him alive until that bullet pierced his flesh.

Mac had told me that he died quickly, that he hadn't suffered but part of me doubted that. He must have had a few seconds to realise that he was dying, that he would never get to say goodbye. And if that wasn't suffering then I didn't know what was.

I hadn't been with him in the last few hours before he died and that ate at me more than anything. If I had agreed to go to lunch than maybe he would have arrived on scene a few minutes later and he would still be alive. But I had said no to lunch because I was still mad at him for not letting me watch Law & Order: SVU the night before because he wanted to watch the game.

I hadn't been able to watch SVU ever since. Every time I tried to watch it all I could think of was getting mad at him and going to bed angry. And then arriving at the scene just as the corners van pull up. Seeing the look on Danny and Stella's faces. And Mac's when he had to tell me.

And then the funeral. That had been the worst. Seeing the casket being lowered into the ground had meant that he really was dead. That he was gone forever.

The first few weeks afterwards I had just stayed at home, using up all my vacation time because I wasn't ready to go back to work and face it all again. I didn't want to see any dead bodies because I knew every single one I saw would have his face.

The first Christmas without him had been spent at work. I didn't want to go back to our apartment and have to remember all the happy times. Instead I sat at my desk doing paperwork before heading home and eating a bowl of cold cereal for Christmas dinner.

Not long after that had come his birthday. That too was spent at work. As well as Valentines Day, Easter and my own birthday.

And now it was October again. The leaves had fallen from the trees and Halloween was approaching. One whole year since he had died. All his clothes and belongings that I still possessed had stopped smelling like him and it was like he had truly never existed. All I had left were photos and my memories.

I missed him more than anyone could imagine. Unless you have lost someone the way I did you will never truly understand how hard it is to have someone one minute and then not have them the next. The minute you wake up in the morning and for a moment you forget they are gone. You're happy again. But then it all comes crashing back down.

Or when you come home after a long day of work and you expect him to be inside watching the hockey game or cooking dinner. But then you push the door open and it's just you and your empty apartment.

Or even the days when your so busy you forget about everything and you think about how you can't wait to see him when you get home. And then the minute you remember he won't be there, you feel that pang in your heart.

And it seems a million times worse than any break up that leaves you with a broken heart because you can't give it a second try. There is no going back.

There comes a time when every life changes and goes off course. And for me that time had been when Don Flack died.

I stand here in the cemetery and look down at the headstone. Donald Flack Jr. January 15, 1978 - October 17, 2008.

**Please press the little blue/purple button and review! It'll make my day!**


	2. Attack Three Years Earlier

**Disclaimer: I own CSI: NY. Seriously I do.**

**--**

**Three Years Earlier**

I heard him coming before I saw him and I locked the bedroom door. I grabbed the telephone from my nightstand but there was no dial tone. I began to hyperventilate. He'd cut the phone lines. It wasn't a random attack anymore. This man was going to kill me.

Coming back to New York had been a mistake. I knew he could easily track me down here but it had been two years. I began to panic. It wouldn't be long before he figured out where I was and broke the door down. I looked around. My cell phone was in my purse. I only had one option left. I pried the window open and climbed out on to the fire escape and shut the window again. I began to run as fast as I could down the stairs. Finally I was at the bottom and I looked up and saw him climbing through. My heart began to slam against my rib cage. I had to jump. Wasting no time I lowered myself over the edge and let go.

I hit the ground and I heard sirens before I blacked out.

**Two Days Later**

"Female aprox 27 years old, red hair, green eyes. Do we got an ID yet?" I heard the voice with a strong New York accent say.

"I can give you one. Addy Sloan. She was the victim of a random hit and run at the age of 15, joined the academy after high school and was working as a homicide detective until she began the next target of a serial killer. Turns out that random hit and run hadn't been so random. She'd only sustained minor injuries and the driver had waited ten years before trying again. He attacked her outside her apartment and she barely escaped with her life. The killer got away and she left the city immediately after. According to her parents she'd just moved back to the city because she thought it was safe and she was sick of running." I heard a second voice say.

I blinked twice, trying to open to my eyes.

"Tough luck." I heard New York accent say.

"Tell me about it. A couple of my guys were in the academy with her and had kept in touch until she skipped town two years earlier. None of them knew she was back in town."

"And you know all this how?" New York accent asked.

"I used to work with her."

My eyes flew open. I immediately knew who it was. Don Flack.

"Dude she's awake." New York accent said pointing at me.

"Addy?" Flack said.

"Flack… what happened?" I asked, my voice raspy.

"You jumped off the fire escape. And then Dean saw you laying there out cold and shot you. We got there just in time. If we had have arrived even a second later he would have escaped." Flack explained.

"So he's going away for good?" I asked.

"Yepp... seven counts of murder, two counts of attempted murder, assaulting an officer and aggravated assault. And they're extraditing him to Florida."

"Why?" I questioned.

"All seven murders and the aggravated assault occurred in Florida. And in Florida he has a better chance of getting the death penalty." Flack explained.

I was silent. I'd spent two years running from Tyler Dean and now it was all over just like that…

"When can I get out of the hospital? I just want to go back to work and have a life again." I said.

"Well you have a concussion, broken leg and you were shot in the chest but the doctor said you'd make a full recovery and you could go back to work in four or five weeks. Are you gonna try and get your old job back?" Flack asked.

"Umm… I'm not sure… there's the pysch eval… and it'll probably be awhile before I can go in the field… it all really depends." I explained.

"Yeah I understand… I hope you do come back." Flack said.

"Why so you can bug me about my excellent taste in footwear?" I teased.

"Excellent right… three inch heels in a drug raid." Flack retorted.

"Well they came in handy. Like when one of the guys was lying on the floor and tried to grab his gun, I just stepped on his hand." I pointed out.

"Yeah well what if you had tripped? I mean heels and you aren't a great combination knowing how klutzy you are." Flack stated.

"Well I didn't.. But I didn't wear heels on any other drug raids. It was just that one time because my normal shoes were full of dog shit and all my other shoes were in my bedroom."

"Making excuses…" Flack teased.

"Am not!" I said attempting to sit up but I feel back to the pillow when I felt a sharp pain near my heart. "Ouch."

"Whoa Addy are you okay? Do you want me to call a nurse?" Flack asked.

"No I'm ok… I just tried to move too fast… You don't need to get all concerned on me."

"Sorry… the guy hit you pretty good. An inch or so from your heart… you almost died." Flack explained.

I didn't say anything. I hadn't really realised I'd been shot. I hadn't even noticed the dull throbbing from where the bullet must have hit me.

"Imagine your luck… four years on the job you don't get shot once. Not even a scratch. Well except for…" Flack trailed off.

"Hey that was my own fault. I knew Dean was after me and I choose to walk home from the bar by myself… even if you had been there I don't think we could have done anything. We were unarmed. And you never would have realised that I left my purse and found me. It's not your fault." I said.

"I know but… I just can't help it… God we've got to stop meeting like this…"

"Like how?" I asked, curiously.

"In hospitals. The first time I see you in two years and you're in a hospital. Same way I last saw you." Flack said.

"Oh yeah… Well I don't plan on getting admitted again any time soon so I don't think we gotta worry." I said.

"Yeah… I better get back to work… See ya later." Flack said.

"Bye…" I replied.

--

**Thanks to all the reviewers Is-Brea-LiomCSI-NY, Luf100, CountryGirl8, Sarryb, Iluvcsi4ever and CSIMiami17!! Now press the little blue/purple button… I command you to!! xD**


End file.
